


Frost

by frecklemaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Winter fic, this is dumb but the tag hasnt been updating so lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklemaeda/pseuds/frecklemaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( In which these two dorks share more than a scarf, as cheesy as that sounds. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

"Hajime-kun, this is…-"

"I don’t care. You’re wearing the damn thing," ("W-With me." he added, with a mumble. Though Komaeda didn’t hear.)

As Hinata wrapped a big, red scarf around the pale teen and himself, he frowned a bit, though he was flattered.

"But… I’m fine! Really!"

"Nagito. Stop lying. Wear the damn thing."

"If Hajime-kun insists…"

Hinata opened the door and starts walking down the street, the scarf forcing Komaeda to stumble along with him. The white headed walked alongside the other, staring at the sky and his hands in his pockets. The shorter stared straight ahead, hands hanging by his sides, covered with gloves. He was getting worried about the other. All Komaeda had was that thin-looking sweatshirt and the scarf. That couldn't be good for him.

"I don’t understand why you’re so good to me, Haji-"

On an impulse, Hinata whipped around to face the other and grabbed his collar, yanking it forward and forcing them to let their foreheads touch. Komaeda felt his ears burning.

"H-Hajime-"

He was yanked forward again, and Hinata fit their mouths together.

Komaeda’s heart fluttered.

They stood there for what felt to Komaeda like a good five hours or so. (It was just five minutes, actually. Don't tell him that though.)

By the time the kiss was over, both of their cheeks were a rosy pink.

"I don’t want to hear another word about you being ‘useless’ or whatever that shit you were going to say was. All right?"

Komaeda faltered.

"... All right."

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMM idk
> 
> This is edited slightly from the original so yee


End file.
